¡El Viajero del Tiempo!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: oneshot. La inesperada visita de un muchacho, ochenta años en el futuro.


**I**

**¡El simpático visitante, más allá del tiempo y el espacio!**

_*Lo que hace una foto que recién te encuentras. Lees los comentarios de la autora, y de inmediato algo se te ocurre._

-¡Así que ustedes dos son mis bisabuelos! -Gritó el extraño niño de gafas; completamente enloquecido.

Fudou y Kidou lo miraron con horror.

-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando? -Preguntó Kidou.

Fudou echó a reír como un demente.

-¡Sí claro! -Bramó y siguió riendo. -¡Apenas si lo conozco!

El muchacho recién llegado, pareció molestarse. Apretó los dientes, frunció el entrecejo bajo aquel extraño flequillo y comenzó a temblar.

-¡No estoy loco! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! -Gritó. -¡Eso es lo que sé!

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que haces aquí? -Preguntó Kidou, no muy convencido. -Si eso que dices, -Tragó saliva. -Va a pasar... No comprendo el porqué de tu visita.

-Hah, Kidou estúpido. -Dijo Fudou huraño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al muchacho. -Pfff. -Escupió. -¿No ves que está dañado? Igual que tú.

Kidou lo miró con rabia.

-¡Vine hasta aquí porque deseaba conocerlos! -Gritó el muchacho, enojado. Y después volvió a sonreír. -¡No saben la curiosidad tan grande que tenía! ¡Mis abuelos me habían hablado tanto de ustedes!

Fudou gruñó.

-Bueno, si me disculpan es hora de irme. -Dijo sin interés. -Que les vaya bien.

El bastardo de Shin Teikoku tomó su balón oscuro y verde, y echó a andar sin mayor alarde. Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado; Kidou lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a retroceder. Fudou se exaltó al instante y se dio media vuelta, encarándolo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? -Gritó. -¡Ya dejé a tu estúpido equipo en paz! ¡A tus amigos y a ti! ¡Me quiero ir!

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que aclaremos esto. -Dijo Kidou, completamente molesto.

El muchacho los miraba con profunda admiración. Percatándose de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. De tan cerca que estaban sus narices y sus labios.

El bastardo del tatuaje rojo entrecerró los ojos y luego lanzó su risita maldita. Kidou se enfureció todavía más.

-Si claro. -Dijo Fudou, entrecerrando los ojos. -Qué crédulo eres, me sorprende de ti. Tan bien que hablaba Kageyama de ti y te pones a creer en lo que dice este mocoso. Bobo, eso eres.

La rabia se apoderó de Kidou al instante.

Fudou continuaba sonriendo, cada vez más. Sus afilados ojos brillaron, bajo aquel flequito curioso que tenía en la mitad del cráneo.

-Y pensar que estuvimos jugando en el mismo campo hace rato. -Dijo Kidou. -No puedo creer que haya aceptado venir hasta aquí y hacer las paces contigo.

-Te recuerdo que yo no lo hice. -Dijo Fudou. -Fueron tus amigos Sakuma y Genda.

-¡Pero tú no te opusiste! -Gritó Kidou, ahora no muy feliz.

Fudou frunció el ceño, sin algo que decir.

Por una vez en su vida.

-Tú tampoco. -Dijo después de unos segundos. Parpadeando, mirando a un lado y luego regresando la vista a Kidou. Intentando recuperar su actitud.

Kidou pareció sonrojarse. Al igual que Fudou.

Ambos comenzaron a sudar, y a sentir un increíble y agobiante calor.

-Lo hice por Sakuma y Genda. -Dijo Kidou, intentando enojarse. Frunció el entrecejo, aún sonrojado.

-Bueno. -Dijo Fudou, intentando hacer lo mismo. -Yo lo hice por los de Shin Teikoku. -Dijo. -Ellos son demasiado sentimentales y no querían estar peleados con tus amigos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, frunciendo el ceño, y con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Adiós. -Dijo Fudou al fin. Se apartó de Kidou y se dispuso a agacharse por su balón.

El mismo que no encontró.

-¡¿Dónde está mi balón? -Preguntó sorprendido. -¡Hace dos segundos lo dejé aquí!

-¡No te irás sin antes ver lo que sucederá en el futuro! -Habló entonces aquel niño, señalando a Fudou con el dedo índice, y el brazo bien extendido. Se encontraba ya a algunos metros de distancia y con el balón a la altura del oído.

-¡Estúpido miserable! -Dijo Fudou enojado. -¡Regrésame mi balón o te desmembraré! -Caminó pesadamente hasta el chico, con deseos de tomarlo por el cogote y ahorcarlo tal cual gallina.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! -Kidou lo aferró del brazo. -¡No vayas a cometer una locura!

-¡Tú no te metas! -Gritó Fudou apartando a Kidou. -¡Dame mi balón! -Gritó, aún caminando hacia el muchacho.

Éste empezó a ponerse nervioso y dio algunos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Kidou aún intentaba alejar a Fudou, parecían estarse jalando y apartando entre sí. De pronto Fudou logró empujar a Kidou al suelo y echó a correr rumbo al otro muchacho. Éste se asustó por completo y huyó; Fudou lo aferró del brazo cruelmente. Kidou hizo lo mismo con Fudou, y cuando éste tocó su balón para llevárselo finalmente, un horrible y enceguecedor resplandor pareció manar de éste y los cegó a todos cual los faros de un automóvil antes de arrollar a alguien.

Fudou lanzó un berrido, llevándose los brazos a los ojos. Pudo escuchar a Kidou gritar tras él; y mucho viento frío que soplaba a ambos lados de su calva. Cientos de sonidos extraños parecieron emerger de todos lados, y de pronto sintió un tirón y se detuvo en quién sabe dónde. Sintió el estómago subir y bajar y abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba levitando en una brillante e infinita dimensión, con cientos de ventanas bidimensionales que resplandecían y mostraban diversos números, gráficas y datos escritos en lenguas extrañas. Algunas de ellas iban y venían flotando de aquí a allá sin alguna clase de sentido. Todas ellas con colores luminosos y que mostraban su propio y peculiar brillo.

Kidou se detuvo a pocos metros a su izquierda, y también se sorprendió de encontrarse en aquella realidad tan extraña.

-Esta es la habitación de los sucesos más importantes que acontecieron, acontecen y por supuesto están por acontecer en las vidas de ustedes y muchas otras criaturas. -Dijo el extraño chico, apareciendo de pronto a la diestra de Fudou. Naturalmente que también flotaba y tenía ambas manos tras la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Saito Kidou. -Dijo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Soy el tercer vástago de una descendencia de varones, y todos ellos provenientes de ustedes dos.

Volteó a ver a ambos chicos, quienes no dejaban de sorprenderse y mirarlo con un poco de miedo y expectación.

Saito siguió sonriendo.

-Espero que no lo tomen a mal, pero realmente se ven absurdos peleando por tonterías.

Fudou y Kidou parecieron abrir los ojos bien grande y enrojecerse levemente.

-Esa que ven ahí, es la vida que van a tener cuando comiencen a salir juntos. -Dijo Saito, señalando a una cercana ventana que iba sobre la cabeza de Kidou. -Y esa es la relación amistosa que tendrán cuando vayan a jugar al campeonato internacional en unos cuantos meses más. -Dijo ahora, señalando una ventana que se alejaba ya varios metros.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita simpática.

-Aunque yo no hubiese venido, y aunque no hubiesen jugado este partido. -Sonrió. -Les aseguro que se hubieran encontrado en el torneo y hubieran hecho las paces.

Nuevamente los miró.

-Las demás, son su vida de casados. La vida que tendrán entrenando un equipo, cuando vayan a jugar a otro país, cuando dediquen su vida al otro y cuando tengan su primer hijo.

Fudou pareció soltar un silbido, un tanto irónico. Con ojos bien abiertos miró al frente, intentando adivinar alguna clase de distancia entre donde estaba y el resto de ventanas a otros mundos.

-Vaya que es interesante. -Dijo. -Estoy un poco confundido.

-Yo también. -Dijo Kidou, mirando entonces a Fudou.

Ambos se encontraron.

-Entiendo que pude parecer un poco presuntuoso. -Dijo Saito detrás de ambos, y los dos voltearon el rostro a la derecha para poder verlo. -Pero no me dejaron otra opción, simplemente quería conocerlos.

Tanto Fudou como Kidou parecieron sentirse mal.

-Bien, de cierto modo no está tan mal, creo. -Dijo Fudou, sonriendo un poco.

Saito sonrió bien grande, al igual que Kidou, sin que Fudou pudiera verlo.

Sin embargo, se acercó hasta él, e inesperadamente le agarró la mano izquierda. Fudou sintió sorprendido, aquel ajeno miembro tomar su extremidad y sin embargo la aferró y volteó para encontrarse con Kidou.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Fudou. -¿Quieres que el muchacho tenga una mejor impresión de sus bisabuelos? -Sonrió.

-Eso estaría muy bien. -Respondió Kidou, con una sonrisa igual de bonita y grande que la de Fudou.

Saito no pudo evitar gritar y despabilar por completo a ambos muchachos.

-Tonto. -Dijo Fudou, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. -Hiciste que rompiéramos la magia del momento.

Saito se apenó y tragó saliva muerto de culpa-

-¡No le hables así, eres un grosero! -Dijo Kidou molesto. -¡Ten educación!

-Meh, educación. -Dijo Fudou.

-Lo sé, sé de antemano que eso te falta. -Dijo Kidou. -Pero no seas así con él.

Saito sonrió, encantado de verlos discutir tontamente. Y entonces entendió que eso era algo completamente innato entre los dos.

-¿Y por qué no? Es mi descendiente, le hablo como quiero. -Apeló Fudou, desinteresado.

-Con mayor razón debes darle un buen ejemplo. ¡Y respetarlo como se debe! -Dijo Kidou.

-Bah, cállate. -Dijo Fudou, inflando las mejillas.

Saito echó a reír.

-Eres un tonto Fudou, un completo tonto. -Dijo Kidou enojado.

-Igual así parece que te gusto. -Dijo Fudou bastardamente. -Qué va, me encanta tener que pelear contigo. Me muero por hacerte enfadar todos los días de nuestro matrimonio.

Kidou pareció tragar saliva y ponerse completamente rojo.

-A mi me gustaría tanto que tú intentaras decirme qué debo hacer. -Continuó Fudou. Esta vez, en una forma sincera que intentó disfrazar de altanería. Lo que pudo funcionar, de no ser porque Kidou empezaba a conocerlo demasiado bien. Y viceversa.

Ambos parecieron acercarse cada vez más, a tal punto de entrecerrar los ojos e inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado.

-¡Van a besarse, al fin van a besarse! -Gritó Saito.

Una peculiar corriente pareció atravesar los cuerpos de Fudou y Kidou, y al instante abrieron los ojos bien grande y voltearon a ver a Saito, con semblante aburrido.

-Ups. -Gimió el muchacho, tragando saliva. -Lo siento, lo siento. -Dijo apenado. -Pero es que me muero de ansiedad. -Dijo completamente rojo.

-Tonto. -Berreó Fudou. Kidou exhaló y golpeó levemente su brazo izquierdo. -Lo siento. -Dijo Fudou.

-Será mejor que nos lleves de vuelta a casa. -Dijo Kidou, mirando a Saito. -Por favor, eso estaría bien.

Saito recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

-¡En un momento, señor! -Dijo apresurado, llevándose una mano a la sien y fingiendo obedecer las órdenes de un general.

Entonces otra cegadora y horrible luz blanca apareció de pronto; gestándose a espaldas de Saito e invadiendo todo al rededor. Fudou y Kidou gruñeron y se llevaron cada quien un brazo al rostro. Aún continuaban tomados de la mano y más que nunca se sujetaron fuertemente.

Esta vez el viaje pareció menos largo y extraño. Tal vez una curiosa costumbre, pero de cualquier modo se vieron de vuelta en el campo de Teikoku a los pocos instantes. Ambos sintieron el suelo pastoso bajo sus pies y el olor a hierba recién podada y regada invandió su nariz.

Se quitaron el brazo de la cara y abrieron los ojos tras un par de parpadeos. Miraron entonces a Saito, con bastante expectación.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. -Dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa. -Ya es hora de que me vaya, mis padres no tardarán en llamarme para comer y hoy tenemos que entrenar para las nacionales.

Fudou y Kidou sonrieron.

-Claro está que hay mucho trabajo administrativo, estratégico y de ingeniería. -Exhaló emocionado. -¡Fue realmente un placer el haberlos encontrado ahora! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho durante el torneo seguro que no habría sido lo mismo!

Suspiró.

-¡Hasta pronto y no olviden que tienen que ganar! -Gritó emocionado, y un repentino y rápido resplandor apareció tras él. Haciéndolo desaparecer al instante mismo en que surgió.

Fudou y Kidou sonrieron.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido también. -Dijo Kidou.

-Lo mismo digo. -Dijo Fudou.

Ambos voltearon el rostro.

-¿Te cayó bien nuestro bisnieto? -Preguntó Fudou.

-Sí. -Dijo Kidou. -A pesar de todo sí.

Fudou rió.

-A mi también. -De pronto miró a un lado. -¡Heh! ¡Mi balón!

Finalmente soltó la mano de Kidou y se agachó para recoger su balón.

-Oye, estaba pensando. -Dijo Kidou. -¿Qué es lo que íbamos a hacer de todos modos?

Fudou se incorporó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó.

-Me refiero a que si Saito no hubiera aparecido y tú y yo hubiéramos seguido en el campo, solos y aparentemente intentando mejorar la conversación. -Fudou parpadeó. -Justo antes de irnos, cada quien por su lado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-Comprendo. -Dijo Fudou.

-¿Sabes? -Kidou sonrió. -Tal vez yo te hubiera dicho que sería buena idea que fueras a mi casa.

-Yo te hubiera aceptado la invitación. -Dijo Fudou, entrecerrando sus bonitos ojos.

Soltó el balón finalmente y por propia voluntad; y besó a Kidou, tomándolo de los brazos y poco a poco aferrando su espalda, sobre la bonita capa azul que tenía. Kidou rodeó el cuello de Fudou y le correspondió de inmediato.

Saito, desde la oscuridad de unas gradas lejanas; no pudo evitar reprimir un grito y miles de emociones diferentes y maravillosas. Era demasiado curioso como para irse, sin poder ver lo que tanto había estado esperando.

-Es justo eso lo que hubiera pasado. -Dijo en voz muy baja. -Tú le hubieras dicho a Fudou que lo invitabas a comer. Y Fudou hubiera aceptado. Claro está, que ahora van a hacerlo de todas maneras.

Y finalmente se fue, esta vez con mucho menor alarde que cuando llegó o la vez que fingió que se marchaba.

Fudou y Kidou se separaron lentamente y no pudieron evitar sonreírse.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -Preguntó Kidou. -Hay muchas cosas que quiero que conozcas de mi casa.

-Bien, entonces en marcha. -Dijo Fudou agachándose nuevamente por su balón. Tomó la mano derecha de Kidou y echaron a andar.

-Tenemos toda la tarde. -Dijo Kidou. -Algo me dice que así habría sido.

-Hasta el anochecer. -Dijo Fudou. -A mi algo me dice que me hubiera ido a casa hasta que ya entrara la noche.

-A mi algo me dice que los dos tienen razón. -Volvió a decir Saito. Esta vez recargando el cuerpo en un barandal de las gradas. Su curiosidad lo llevó a ver el resto de la escena.

-¡Saito, si no vienes ahora mismo, no dejaré que vayas a la práctica del equipo! -Gritó del futuro una voz invisible, lejana y aparentemente masculina; pero completamente molesta.

-¡Ya voy, mamá, ya voy! -Respondió nervioso. -Vaya que papá no pensará lo mismo, tal cual mi bisabuelo Kidou-sama en un futuro. -Refunfuñó. -Veo ahora de dónde mamá sacó el carácter, igualito que Fudou-sama en el futuro.

Entonces desapareció finalmente, esta vez para siempre y completamente entusiasmado de seguir viendo la vida de ambos bisabuelos suyos; desde aquella infinita habitación.

Mientras, Fudou y Kidou caminaban tomados de la mano. Saliendo del estadio, justo al atardecer del primer día del resto de sus vidas.


End file.
